custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LoganWoerner/2014-2015 Schedule
Hello everyone! Yes, I know I just put up a blog post last week. It's time for another. I'll be revealing two things: the fact that I'll be significantly lowering my time spent on CBW chat, and my schedule for the year. Chat I have decided to use Custom BIONICLE's mibbit chatroom only once each week. There are several reasons why I've chosen to do this, and I'll list them below: #'It's unproductive.' Although I can interact with the community the best in the chat, I have spent way too much time on it, using almost every time I go online. I have lots of things I would like to do in place of chat, including working on articles, stories, and art here on CBW, engaging with the community via the shivtr forums, interacting with people I know in real life, and various other things. The chat has kept me from doing these things, so I've decided to cut my time spent there. #'It's damaging to myself.' The chat is a fun place to hang out with all of the members of Custom BIONICLE, but I've noticed that in immediate social situations like the chat, I often take offense to things easily, even if it isn't apparent to others on it. I often say negative and hurtful things there, and I don't want to lose my reputation or respect because of something mean I might have said or done on the chat. I apologize to anyone who I might have offended by saying something hurtful on the chat. #'The forum rules aren't enforced.' This is quoted directly from the Custom BIONICLE forum rules: "•No pornography. •No explicit cursing. •No spamming. •Respect all users on the site." This is quoted directly from the mibbit rules: "- Please be friendly and watch your language in public channels. - Do not impersonate other users, abuse will not be tolerated." I have seen, experienced, and/or taken part in the violation of all of these rules. Before I can use the CBW chatroom with a clear conscience, these rules must be enforced. My respect for many of CBW's members, including admins, has lessened, and I wish that wasn't the case. I don't know what day of the week I'll be using the chat each week, but hopefully I'll be there at least sometimes. Now. On to the schedule! Schedule This is my schedule for the rest of 2014 and some portion of 2015. Some projects have yet to be announced, but so far, here is my schedule: *'July 12, 2014:' Chapter Seven and the Epilogue of On is to be released. *'Fall 2014:' My entry to CBW's Fall Writing Contest will be released. *'Winter 2014:' My entry to CBW's Winter Writing Contest will be released. *'January 10, 2015:' Issue #1 of the On comic series will be released. *'TBA 2015:' A yet to be announced 2015 project will be released. I'll update this schedule as more projects are announced and have a deadline. —[[User:LoganWoerner|''Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner'']] (Blog) 17:20, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts